A Life's Story
by Emo-Author
Summary: I which Merlin tells us about his life. No specified pairing YET...


**I don't own Merlin in anyway, please enjoy**.

**XO~EMO~OX**

Hello, my name is Merlin. No, I don't have a long beard and pointed hat, and I don't go running around in a dress, just so we're clear. I'd like to tell you a story. Where to start? Where to- Ah! I know, I'll begin with my childhood, that's always a fitting beginning, yeah?

So, I was born April 18 in San Francisco CA. I was a beautiful baby according to my mother. Oh her name is Hunith, odd name, right? But whatever. Anyway, I was never a very sociable child. Not that I didn't like to be around people, it's just that all the children that I grew up around... well, let's just say they all needed a swift kick to their arrogant, rich, spoiled, asses...

By the time I was in the second grade, I had grown a particular dislike to a certain blonde boy named Arthur Pendragon. Ugh, I hated him. Why? Maybe it was the way he would talk about the riches and fame of his father, how all the girls -scratch that- all the _females_ in the city would follow him around like lost puppies And giggle madly at any jokes he told, which by the way... weren't funny in any way shape or form, or how he would laugh so obnoxiously loud it made my ears ring, or maybe it was just because I had walked in on his father and my mother doing... things... yeah, I think that's it...

**XO~EMO~OX**

It was rather awkward for the next few days, as neither of us had said anything to each other since Uther nearly ran out of the small apartment. When Monday came around my mother still had not said anything nor had I. I went to school and low and behold the first thing I heard was that horrible obnoxious laugh. I turned around to see Arthur surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls. My body tensed and I became so angry I actually growled. Being the "sensible" boy that I was, I decided I would just walk away and pretend nothing had happened. As far as I knew, Arthur knew nothing about what happened. I turned back around and continued walking towards the school. But stopped when I heard my name.

"Merlin!" I heard an annoyingly loud voice call. I turned to see Arthur running towards me, then turned back around to try and ignore him. "Hey! Merlin wait!" he called. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he yanked me around to face him.

"What is it Pendragon?" I hissed out at him. He looked shocked but the look was soon replaced by an idiotic grin.

"My father told me that I should make friends with you" he said cheerfully as he held out his hand. I ignored the offer and looked at him with cold eyes.

"Why on earth would I want to be friends with you?" he looked at me with bewilderment. Then laughed as though I told him the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

"You're funny! I almost thought you didn't like me!" he bellowed. I couldn't help it, my fists tightened and before I knew it my right hand stung where it made contact with Arthur's face.

"I don't like you! Or your father! For all I care you can die in a hole you prat!" I yelled as he lie there on the gourd clutching his jaw with tears in his eyes. Then I became aware of all the people around us and took off. I ran so hard and so fast, when I stopped I found myself a few blocks from my house and decided to walk home.

**XO~EMO~OX**

By the time I had gotten home the school's principle had already called my mother and explained what had happened. I was sent to my room and I just sat there. My mother came in after about an hour and sat down next to me. We both just sat there in awkward silence until she spoke.

"I'm sorry for what you saw Merlin. You were never meant to see that." she said looking at the wall. I got angry at this.

"So you weren't going to tell me?" I asked accusingly. She sighed and shifted to sit facing towards me.

"Merlin, sweetie, I'm sorry." She said in a soft voice. My eyes stung and I balled my fists. After a few more minutes of silence, my mother spoke again. "I called your uncle. We've agreed that it would be good if you stayed with him for a while, Merlin." I didn't answer her, I just sat looking at the floor with my fists in my lap. I don't know how long we sat there but after a while my mother sighed again. "He'll pick you up at the airport tomorrow, while I make dinner I want you to pack your things." Again, I didn't answer. She sighed and walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

The next day my mother drove me to the airport where I met my Uncle Gaius. He was an old man with wrinkles and long white hair that he pulled back. His smile was worn and tired but warm and loving. We flew to Nevada and I sat astounded by the lights and flashing of Vegas.

**XO~EMO~OX**

First chappie of my new story.

**~Emo-Author**


End file.
